


I'm Into You

by missingpages



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, suchen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingpages/pseuds/missingpages
Summary: jongdae never expected himself to grow some feelings for his bestfriend junmyeon, especially when he's straight.or rather its just him and he is not at all.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	I'm Into You

  
Saturdays should be spent with lazy bodies at the couch slouching till forever. With messy carpets got them bits of Doritos and towers of pizza boxes with half emptied cans of Dr. Pepper's while watching Rick and Morty Weekend Marathon.

But this day is different, instead of the messy greasy unhealthy foods in front of him are the steaming pile of paperworks that they should submit before the goddamned due. He inserted all of them in his backpack and skated to their campus. Summer break is near so they should burn themselves at every project and final papers. Jongdae, the ever obedient and responsible student that he is willingly complied and is only few handworks away till the final output. 

The library only got the noise of crickets, the smell of old books welcomed him. Among all the places at their campus, this maybe the one that he hates the most because he couldn't help his loud ass to go silent. The grumpy librarian glared at his sight when the chipped old door creaked. He mouthed sorry till he found his usual peaceful spot, a guy with yellow hoodie turned to his direction and waved. Small crescents were formed at the guy's eyes with the rosy cheeks lifting up when he smiled. 

"Jongdae-yah!" he greeted with an excited but the smallest voice as he could. 

"Junmyeonnie!" he replied almost squealing. 

He placed himself a few inches away from his bestfriend as he scribbled his notes.

If finishing projects and all the damned requirements would bring him beside Junmyeon, he would agree a big yes. 

They were the pair for a research paper on their Science subject. At first, Jongdae would want to switch and be with Kyungsoo instead but he chose Jongin and know he is stuck with this guy. 

And why would he hesitate to be partnered with someone he should be comfortable with? Oh yeah, this feelings. 

Jongdae knew he should'nt be having this silly emotion everytime he is around or with Junmyeon. He thought maybe its just how you feel when you're with someone you knew you could rely on and trust, but it grows more than it should. It scares him. 

Scares him that he must distance himself before Junmyeon would, and scared that they might lose what they have. 

"Its butterflies going wild inside you," Kyungsoo uttered while chewing the tootsie roll lewd. 

"Can you stop saying that and can't you chew silently I'm trying to focus here," he scoffed. Kyungsoo being the bitchy chewed more aloud to diss Jongdae. 

"Focus on what? On how can you manage to be with him without blushing at every dad joke he got? Come on Dae, that's cringey. You wouldn't laugh out loud at me like that when I threw a non-dad joke and mine is more funnier," Kyungsoo crossed his arms above his chest.

"You're not Junmyeon," he snapped. Fixing his things inside his trusty locker. Kyungsoo closed his door with a slam.

"Okay, I quit being your adviser," Kyungsoo raised both of his hands in defeat. "But seriously dude, you've gotta figure this thing out. I mean by yourself,"

Kyungsoo is right, but how?

He just finished spending half of the day with Junmyeon, it bugs him that he coulnd't help but snatch a look and he don't feel the way he should feel. The chattering of other students behind him makes it more confusing and its making his nervous at some point.

This can't be happening. 

Circumstances are all above his head and written in red ink. Chances are nowhere to be found on the list. A heavy sigh came out from his lungs, but its still there.

It can be that Junmyeon only sees him as his friend let alone the feelings he had. 

Or their friendship will drift away.

Or,

Junmyeon is straight. Yes he is. 

All of the girls, well not really all of them got whether dated or fucked by Junmyeon. Its not that Jongdae thinks he is a fuckboy, he knows his guy. But who knows how many pussies that dick got into. Jongdae thinks.

"Waah!" Jongdae jolted when two big hands cut him off his trance. Its him, Junmyeon. 

Why on earth this guy would just show up like a mushroom when Jongdae is thinking about him? Oh right. They're bestfriends. 

"Why so shocked man? Its not like I haven't done this for like, since were kids," Junmyeon chuckled. He leaned at the locker beside Jongdae's and he can feel both of his eyes were locked into him, he just wish that the ground could just eat him up. 

"Kyung-- ah damn! That bitch, have you seen Kyungsoo?" he asked Junmyeon while keeping himself from looking into his eyes and pretends to be busy on fixing his books. 

"Hmm? Kyungsoo is walking way home with Jongin two minutes ago," Junmyeon replied still his eyes on Jongdae. 

Jongdae could feel his insides shaking, his hands were trembling. Dammit, good timing. 

"Why are you always with Kyungsoo anyway? I mean we barely spent weekends with each other, I only get to see you when its about our Science paper," 

Maybe Jongdae get that statement the way he shouldn't but all he could think of is that Junmyeon sounded so jealous. It made him laugh internally. 

He closed and padlocked the cabinet door and turned to face Junmyeon with all the mask of ignorance he had. 

"Atleast you get too see me. Aren't you tired of seeing the same face every weekend?" he smirked.

"No." the firmest answer that Junmyeon said. 

"Dude, just so you know, Kyungsoo and I were paired for another paper,"

"And were not?"

Junmyeon followed him as they walked through the campus' corridor.

"I mean we are, but we have some big deal,"

"Okay so ours are not a big deal,"

God, why is Junmyeon acting like a petulant child today? 

Its irritating...ly cute. 

Jongdae could just laugh. 

"Now you are laughing at me? We never do bro time anymore!" he whined.

"Okay let me get this, we just spent last saturday at the arcade? And that made my mom scolding me good because we got home late from the house party?"

"But still!" he retorts.

Junmyeon placed his long limb around Jongdae's shoulders, just were it should be at its rightful place.

The two halted at their heels when a girl, from what Jongdae could remember her name is Lea, the captain of the campus' cheerleading team. And she's got a big crush on Junmyeon.

It irks him, but gives him the least of the victory that he can be as close as their bodies could collide with each other, rather than this girl can only pine for Junmyeon. 

_Jongdae - 1_

_Girls - 0_

"Hey Junmyeon! I was thinking if we can go together at Yixing's house party tonight? I mean you don't have someone to bring right? And you'll only bring girls, right?" Lea's eyes diverted gazes to Jongdae's sight after she precised the last word.

Oh, this smells like fire. 

Jongdae just pretend that that is not about him. 

"No. I'm not going to Yixing's flat, its bro day today so..." Junmyeon just shrugged and pulled Jongdae closer that he could hear his poor heart beating fast and loudly.

_Jongdae - 2_

  
_Girls - 0_

"Fine," Lea rolled her eyes, huffed and walked away. 

"Woah, that girl really wants to be with me all the time," Junmyeon exhaled. 

"I think its not just to be with you," Jongdae laughed. 

If there's one thing that Jongdae really likes is that all of the girls are jealous of him. They didn't get to sleep with Junmyeon all tangled in his bed. Its him winning this game, but not in the game of his feelings. 

"Are you sure that its bro day today?" Jongdae asked bracing himself for Junmyeon's answer.

But the guy just chortled. 

"You should give me a context to that chuckle," 

"That means Yes" Junmyeon inched closer and booped Jongdae's nose. 

Oh shoot, his heart would want to jump out. 

* * *

  
Jongdae stretched himself till he can hear his bones crackle in satisfaction. He fixed himself at his soft couch and his body were in the place as it should be. The savory smell of Doritos entered his nose with the fizzling sound of cold Dr. Pepper fresh from his fridge. 

  
"Yah!" Jongdae was about to munch the chips when Junmyeon layed beside him, there's no much space on the couch that he have to just sit and let the older lay. 

"Come here, we can fit in here we just have to adjust, there," Junmyeon pulled Jongdae closer to him and made him lay on his hefty chest.

"See? I told you," Jongdae never answered but instead focus on Rick and Morty playing at his cable. 

Or he is just focused on how close they are, they did this before but now this feels foreign and comfort and warm and... sweet. 

The beating heart inside Junmyeon's body is more than the loud volume of the television. The breaths that are escaping from Junmyeon's nose that brushes his face makes his body feel light and free. He smells like cinnamon.

Its feels amazing. 

Maybe the right term for what he is feeling right now is mirth? Euphoria?

He don't know and wouldn't want to know. This is enough for him.

Jongdae's arm involuntarily moved around Junmyeon's waist, the older ignored or maybe he didn't feel it because he was already knocked up and snoring. 

Jongdae chuckled. Junmyeon looks so soft and so beautiful, he looks so innocent.

Jongdae slowly untangle their bodies and he picked the blanket on the floor to cover Junmyeon's body. Before he left, he inched closer to the older's face. 

_Its enough, this is enough_.

* * *

  
"So what happened last night? Did you got dicked?" Jongdae choked on the carrot he was eating. 

"Kyungsoo what the heck?" 

"Come on tell me, or do you prefer no kiss and tell? Hmm?" Kyungsoo gave him a suggestive look that Jongdae harshly nudged his waist. 

"Are you really here to help me out or to just diss me all the damn time?" 

"Hmm, both?" Kyungsoo chuckled, "But seriously, you should skip lots of bro days. Its not helping and not healthy at all, it would only be making your feelings the way you wouldn't want it to be. I get that its your mantra but, Dae, as a friend? You should stop." 

  
"Stop doing what? Spending time with him? What if he feels like I'm neglecting him, or he would just... you know, drift away?"

Kyungsoo give him a look, the look that he can comprehend as a judgy or sympathetic look. 

"What?"

"Has it ever occured to you that he actually drifted away?" he sounded like he's discussing an important issue, Kyungsoo scooted closer and looked into Jongdae's eyes, "Remember when he stood you up how many times? And not to mention that one bro day that you two were supposed to be going to the newly opened arcade at the mall? He cancelled it right when you just arrived just to spend the day with that Lea girl. Gosh I can still remember how sad you are that you ate that one gallon of my chocolate ice cream that Jongin bought!" Kyungsoo scoffed. 

He is right, he actually drifted away. 

He turned down bro day just to have a date with Lea and spend the whole day with her at the arcade. 

"You're right..."

"You damn right I'm right, there was never a time that I'm wrong," Kyungsoo remarked.

A long sad sigh escaped Jongdae's mouth, he shooked his head at the cold material of the cement table. The loud chatters and small laughs of other student are the only thing that crosses his mind as of the moment. 

This time he should do what needs to be done. To stay away from the only person he has ever felt that he can be whatever or whoever he can be. 

Jongdae never really expected this thing to happen, how he wished that he could just go and confess.

Its sad and painful looking at Junmyeon all laughing and happy when its not Jongdae the cause of it. 

Maybe its time to let go?

* * *

"I bet you 100 dollars, Jongdae has got a whole set of 'Sofia the First' panties," Minseok uttered beside Junmyeon who jolted in confusion at his statement. 

They were inside the class and Junmyeon have to pay attention on what their professor is blabbing about the clearances and requirements they have to comply, but its nonsense because he already finished the half.

At first Junmyeon can't process if that is a joke or its just Minseok's ways of bugging him as he always does. 

"Will you stop pestering me Hyung? For fuck's sake were at class, focus!" he hissed. 

"Bet you can't and we already know the reqs," Minseok smirked suggestively.

"You're disgusting and how the hell did you come up with that bet?"

"Uh, questioning the cousin? Excuse me? But okay lemme give you the benefit of the doubt, Jongdae likes 'Sofia The First' and is so gay that any merch with the princess print he would go buy it," 

"And why are you telling me all of this? Do I really have to know?" Junmyeon whispered but his eyes were still focused on the professor.

"Of course, that's your type right? Boys in panties? And for all of my gay radar's data collected is that, you are not straight. At all," Minseok leaned at his desk crossing his arms above his chest looking like as if he won a debate.

Junmyeon just turned his head to his seatmate who is smiling victoriously. He couldn't say anything even holding his breath. 

How did he knew? 

How did Minseok fucking knew? 

Was it too obvious? 

Junmyeon was all natural hiding his true colors, but dang Minseok is really the greatest gay detector. No wonder he found out that Jongdae has got panties?!

He has been denial and confused of himself, he is trying to figure out things. Dating women and hook ups. Anything just to prove himself, but this thing doesn't sit right with him. 

Junmyeon feels bothered everytime a girl would go confess her feelings that she had, or sending him love letters and even chocolates. Its funny but cute. 

But it isn't enough. 

He still has this little feeling inside him, a feeling that makes him go worry and bugs him all the damn time. Maybe teen angst? 

All of those feeling would just drift away in a single shove of air when Jongdae is around him. Jongdae makes everything feel light like thin air, his presence makes Junmyeon's world turn back into its sane. 

Brings peace into his chaotic world. His comfort zone. He feels something inside him when he is entangled with Jongdae on his bed or laughing out loud when they watch Rick and Morty while their bodies next to each other at the couch. There is really something going on there. 

Although this has to stop, put this big barrier called ~~FRIENDSHIP~~. Junmyeon doesn't want to label or give the name of how they call this emotion. Its scary.

  
"Just to remind you my bet is still on," Minseok stated when the school bell rang.

Junmyeon's face formed into an annoyed scrunch and lifts his fist to the air to punch Minseok who is just sticking his tongue out.

"Hey I didn't agreed, I never did!" 

"You do from the moment you didn't argued that I accused you are not straight. Don't worry pal, I'll give you time to figure it out," Minseok winked. Junmyeon snorted. 

  
The two made their way out of the room and stopped when Jongdae walked across them. 

Junmyeon bobbed his head up as their bro greeting but Jongdae just throw a forced smile and flicker his eyes away as he walked across them. Minseok resisted himself to react and guffaw from what just happened and just looked at Junmyeon. 

"What happened there?"

"I don't know,"

Junmyeon is all confused and a lot of words are going inside his head. 

Maybe Jongdae is just too stressed out lately and burning himself on paperworks, he looked weak to so Junmyeon just let it pass. 

But its still itching him, what is happening. 

Seemed like its not about the stress out of the paperworks at all, the research paper that they have been working on was done quickly but surely and neatly. It was Jongdae who has done the work at all and all Junmyeon has done was suggest because his bestfriend keeps putting up an excuse that he has to put more attention at the papers that are assigned to him and Kyungsoo. They kept talking whether at the phone or spare some time at lunch. 

Junmyeon can feel it. This unseen barrier between them, when he would move closer to Jongdae, the younger would scoot away from him which he doesn't do ever since. 

What has been with Jongdae this past few weeks?

"Bro you free on the Saturday?" Junmyeon was talking on the phone and he can hear Jongdae's neglectful sigh. He can see the younger's face from the other line.

"Come on, you never say no to bro time?" he tried to put a forced chuckle but Jongdae was just there all mute. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing?"

"Nothing? You think I haven't noticed?"

Jongdae, on the other line felt stiff and his breath haywire. 

What did he noticed?

"What did you noticed?" Jongdae tried to keep it together. 

"You're avoiding me. This is not like you, though you got something bothering you, you'll always go to me," Junmyeon sounded so much like a whiny kid. 

Jongdae comtemplates if he should hang up, but that would just bring Junmyeon to a big bombarding interrogation or just let the older cut the line first. 

"I'm tired, Junmyeon. Can we have this talk some other time? I'm just burned out lately and I want some rest," Jongdae curtly said. 

Junmyeon just hang up.

He heaved a shattering sigh, why is he like this?

It will only make the older throw more question that he might be off guard and tell him what he really feels. 

Jongdae immediately called Kyungsoo to come over and he let it all loose.

"Aren't you gotta say something?" Jongdae sniffles while eating a pint of chocolate ice cream that Kyungsoo brought him.

"Am I supposed too? I mean I told you to figure this out yourself, you did what I said, to avoid him. Does it make you feel good? Does it make those silly emotions you call go away? Or it just made you yearn for him and grow something inside?"

He can't answer. Those are the questions he got in his mind too. 

"Do you love him?" Kyungsoo looked at him straight in the eyes. 

Jongdae just blinked a few times then get back to the melting ice cream from the plastic material he is holding. 

It looks like him, exactly like him when he is not with Junmyeon. The avoiding thing seemed to make it all worst and its been a month since they last saw each other. 

Summer break has finally come, student are all chattering happy and throwing the papers to the big trash bin by the school entrance. 

Kyungsoo and Jongdae just sat at the grass near their building. 

"You still haven't answered my question yet," Kyungsoo mumbles within the sandwich he is munching. 

"Should I?" Jongdae gazed at him and pick the french fries in front of him. 

"You need some validation, now answer my question. Do you love him?"

  
"Who loves who?" 

The two halted at their conversation when Junmyeon and Jongin appeared. Kyungsoo swallowed the sandwich, "Me, I love you. Now let's go. Bye Jongdae see you around! Come on, Jongin," Kyungsoo picked up his things and pulled Jongin and him out of he scenery. 

Jongdae looked frantic and protests at his escape, now he's stuck again with Junmyeon who looks awkward just standing there beside him. Jongdae could see how the summer breeze is ruffling his soft locks, how the stray hairs are brushing on his face. 

"So uh..."

Jongdae stood up without some ado, "I've got to go home. I—,"

"Come on Dae, stop pushing me away. Can we talk or something?" 

Should they talk? 

What is this, some kind of closure?

Jongdae thinks, it would finally confirm what he feels and what Junmyeon would do about it. Maybe this is the good timing. 

"I... Would you like to come over? I mean.. you know? Bro time?" Jongdae tried to plaster a smile on his face and to his relief, Junmyeon throws a cheeky one. 

From their walk to the house, no one even said a single word till they are lounging on the couch again. This time, they are sitting. 

Three feet apart and the only sound that they can hear is the television. 

Jongdae could feel the tension, he tried to get more focused on what he is watching as Junmyeon feels so anxious about something. 

Jongdae felt his spine stiffen but he tried to relax. 

But when the moment Junmyeon reached for the remote control to lower the volume and looked at him, his brows furrowed and turn his gaze to the guy beside him.

  
"Just so you know, I'm not what you think I am."

Jongdae's face is plastered with confusion but he just let Junmyeon continue. He can't help but get distracted either by the atmosphere that draws upon them or Junmyeon being cute on his pink sweatshirt and skin tight pyjamas. 

"Look, I know that you think of me as a straight guy and of course that is because of my image at school but its all on the contrary. I'm not into girls, I'm into guys..."

Junmyeon stared at Jongdae's eyes. 

"And by that, I mean, _I'm into you_ ," Junmyeon said with the ever softest voice that he has. 

Maybe its just Jongdae or the fireworks are cracking up into the sky, the whole world got its light. His stomach is churning wild, he don't know what to say and is struggling to find the words or what to feel from the sudden confession. 

He just stared at Junmyeon who looks somewhat worried that he might get rejected.

  
"I know its all of a sudden and I shouldn't feel this way but I guess its called love? Look I don't want our friendship to fall apart, I know its a lot to process but can we keep things still cool between us?" Junmyeon nervously stated but Jongdae was still dumbfounded.

"Uhhh,"

"You gotta give me context to that,"

Jongdae clears his throat, "I mean. I thought I was the only one who feels that way," he hesitates but there's no time for shit. 

"I avoided you because I have grown feelings for you through the years, its scares me that if you find out, you might distance yourself from me and what we have right now would go poof in the air. I'm sorry for what I did... Its just that, I'm into you too,"

  
The television keeps on flashing something that Jongdae couldn't understand, its in a flash of a second and Junmyeon pulls his arm and chased his lips. 

Jongdae's heart would want to jump out of its ribcage, the static sensation inside him makes his body feel light. He can feel Junmyeon's lips curve into a smile and deepens the kiss. 

A hand snakes through his waist to pull him more closer. Jongdae giggles, and wrapped his arms around Junmyeon broad back.

The lip lock came from languid to sweet, Jongdae tastes like cherries. Its awesome.

Both of them released and catch some air when Junmyeon's phone rang, its Minseok. Reminds him about the bet and he chuckled. 

"Why?" Jongdae tilted his head. 

"Your silly cousin made a bet on me that you," he hesitated at first and keep his chortle, "You got a whole set of 'Sofia The First' panties, Minseok is really crazy,"

Jongdae giggles as Junmyeon did, "A hundred dollars let me guess?"

"Do I get to pay him or what?" the question sounded more of a suggestive phrase. 

"There's only one way to find that out," Jongdae whispered and giggled his brow. 

* * *

"So? Where's my hundred dollars? Come on hand it," Minseok demands in a victor tone. Junmyeon whiningly hesitatingly handed him the newly withdrawn dollar. 

"You sneaky bitch," Junmyeon rolls his eyes that made Jongdae and Minseok laugh at him. 

"Atleast I give you the benefit of the defeat, you get to find it out yourself," Minseok's brows wriggle and Junmyeon wanted to punch him. 

Junmyeon is blushing in red and Jongdae couldn't help but kiss his cheeks, he turns his head to meet his lips. 

"Ew okay thats too much public display of affection, you too get a room. I'm outta here," Minseok stood up from his seat and leave them to buy some snacks.

They both laughed. 

Its feels amazing, how they both figured this thing out. Now they can hold hands without hesitation.

And their friendship grow and bloomed into something beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> so hey, that's a stretch for a suchen huh? is it badly written? TELL ME
> 
> and oh, should I put that part where junmyeon finds out if jongdae really got them panties? *wink emoji*
> 
> comment down! lets be friends on twt! @canxunist


End file.
